


夏日里的一天

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Series: 田崎家的日常 [1]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 是甜蜜梦女有原创角色，欢迎大家代入做财源广进的妹妹真幸福高中毕业年级小臣按现实中年龄差，旺师傅大三
Series: 田崎家的日常 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730989
Kudos: 2





	夏日里的一天

“Niiiiiiiii chan！”理子欢声尖叫着，奔向校门外站在一起的两个男生。

啊，妹妹真好。几周不见，这么想哥哥。田崎敬浩看了一眼旁边对自己摆出嫌弃脸的弟弟，明明差不多大，男孩子大概是比女孩子早熟吧，对哥哥不感兴趣了。

女孩子真好啊！

刚在心里发出这样欣慰的感叹，敬浩就看见理子扑到了臣的怀里。后者在人来人往的校门前尴尬又无奈，然而并没有推开她。

田崎家的长子再一次心碎了。

田崎家的父母在长子三岁那年收养了襁褓中的登坂，想着有个人陪着即将出生的宝宝一起长大也不错。数年后了解到这个动机的田崎敬浩略微崩溃：我也才差了三岁啊，三岁就不能算“一起”了吗？

理子擀着饺子皮儿，手下飞快，敬浩来不及包，积压了不少。

“臣，过来搭把手啊！”长兄循循善诱，“我教你包饺子。”

“不要。”登坂从书上移开眼，审视了那些饺子，“丑死了，谁跟你学。”

满手面粉的理子捏着围裙笑弯了腰。

“喂，喂！”冲着两个方向各吼了一声，这是长兄最后的威严了。

“Niisan，我书包里有这几天的情书，你查收一下。”

不用想，不用想，肯定是在叫臣。他田崎敬浩年长妹妹三岁，有长辈在场就是理子的“aniki”，没长辈在场就是“Takahiro”。登坂广臣就比她大了几个月，永远享受兄长称谓，时常有敬语掉落。

“好烦啊，你帮我处理吧。”

“臣，你至少看看啊。”又开始絮絮叨叨，“哥哥我可是……”

“没几个人喜欢的呢！”理子在他面前放了最后一批饺子皮，围裙一扯，去洗手了。

凭什么，凭什么，那个小混蛋，眼睛没我大，也没有这么漂亮的酒窝，现在的女孩子们，包括理子，都瞎了眼，喜欢他！我这个哥哥做得好没意思啊。

恨恨地包着饺子，两个小坏蛋一个剁碎了菜肉就跑去看书了，另一个揉了面擀了皮儿也溜了，留哥哥自己在这拌馅包饺子，一会儿煮饺子也得我干。

举着汽水路过的理子瞥见新包的几个饺子，俯身凑近长兄耳边。

“那个……”

啊，妹妹对长兄有什么专门的话要说么？

“饺子露馅了。”

二位小祖宗各干各的去了，长兄一气之下没包完全部的饺子皮，冷藏了一部分。唉，说句公道话，理子擀的皮儿比爸爸擀的好用。

饺子不很够，三个人你争我抢了整整一顿饭。高中生的胃都是无底洞，趁敬浩和妹妹刷碗，登坂出门拎了一袋面包零食饮料回来。

进家门时，兄妹俩正坐在窗边吹风下棋。因为妹妹在家，哥哥就没脱上衣，背上已经湿透了。登坂装作路过扫了一眼棋局，敬浩的汗绝不只是因为暑热而出。

开了一听葡萄味儿冰汽水递到他手里，又拿了常温雪碧给理子。

理子不依：“我也要冰的。”

登坂拿了一听冰凉的往她手臂上一贴，在小姑娘躲闪间满脸笑意：“过两天生理期肚子疼你可不许磨人。”

理子老老实实地打开了那听常温的。

登坂把这听冰凉的打开，一口面包一口汽水，有一搭没一搭地和理子聊着，眼看敬浩一点点逆转局势，一下将了理子的军。

“都赖你！”理子后知后觉，跳起来打登坂。

登坂高高举起汽水，怕拿不稳洒出来。这可方便了理子，一个劲儿的戳他那侧的腰。嘴上还变本加厉地报复：“林黛玉死了，在宝玉宝钗成亲时死的！”

登坂回头看了一眼扣在茶几上的《红楼梦》译本。这种级别的名著，他也听说林黛玉会死，但没想到是在宝玉宝钗成亲时。气死了，看书看得快了不起吗？

把面包汽水放好，钳住她挥舞的手，在头顶上不轻不重地敲了一下：“再这样，做不出物理题别来找我。”

“你生物作业做不出来也别找我！”

田崎敬浩笑吟吟地看弟弟妹妹掐架，晃晃手里的罐子，啊，喝光了。迈开长腿，拎过便利店的袋子，随便拿了一听正想打开继续喝，那边两个人立刻停止内讧，一齐冲他喊：“放下那听苏打！”

_制止弟弟妹妹掐架的最有效方法就是让他们有个共同的敌人，比如你自己。_

_——在院子里被追了三圈的田崎敬浩_


End file.
